The Lie
by kylieskatz22
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Summer Vacation. Megan doesn't tell Toby that she and Riker are dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **In the woods walking home…**

 **Megan POV**

Riker had been carrying me for almost 15 minutes now. My knee was still in a ton of pain from my fall, and it was still thunder storming.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how we're like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… When we get back, I don't think we should tell anyone."

"Why not!?"

"Because Toby might… kill you…"

My older brother was always way too overprotective.

"So we're going to date in secret?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we can make that work…"

"I mean that's not how it's always going to be. I just need to find the right time to tell him."

"Ok. Did anyone even care that I was missing?"

"Yeah. Everyone. Rydel was crying."

"Awww, really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean to make her upset."

"I know. But that was still pretty stupid what you did."

"What?"

"Going out into the woods at night, during a storm, without your cell phone."

"I have my cell phone."

"No you don't. That's how I found you. I found your phone near the edge of the woods, so I figured you would be in here somewhere. Speaking of which, do you even know if you're going the right way?"

"Uh…"

 **Rydel POV**

I was sitting on the couch next to Ellington. He had his arm wrapped around me, and I was leaning against him, thinking about my brother.

"Ok, where could Megan be?" Toby asked.

"She went out to look for Riker. She said she was just going to walk down the road," said Ross.

"Yeah, exactly. How long could that possibly take!? Something isn't right. She should've been back by now. I'm going to go look for her," Toby said.

"Wait. The storm is really bad right now. Just wait like 10 minutes until it calms down a little," said Rocky.

"Fine."

 **Megan POV**

"UGH!"

"What?" Riker asked.

"My knee is stinging. It just hurts really bad. How far are we from home?"

"I don't know. Actually I think I see lights. I think we're almost there."

Riker kept carrying me, and walking.

"Ok, we're back on our road. We're almost there."

"We're soaking wet. What are your parents going to say about this?"

"My parents aren't even home. They're looking at recording studios in a different state."

"Oh."

Riker finally made it back to his house. He walked through the door, and almost instantly, everyone crowded around us.

"RIKER YOU'RE OK!" Rydel shouted, hugging Riker.

"Careful. Megan's hurt."

My brother Toby stepped around Ross, and found his way to us.

"What did you do?" Toby asked accusingly of Riker.

"I didn't do anything! She fell!"

"Give me my sister."

Riker handed me over to Toby.

"We're going home," Toby said, angrily.

Toby carried me back out into the pouring rain, and back to our house. When we got to our house, he brought me to the bathroom, and set me down on the sink counter.

"What on earth happened to you!?" Toby asked, starting to clean my knee up.

"What Riker said. I fell. Now tell me why you acted like that in front of everyone! You sounded so mean, and you looked like you wanted to kill Riker. He didn't even do anything wrong! He carried me back because I got hurt!"

"If it weren't for him going missing, you would have never gone out looking for him, and never fallen, therefore, it's Riker's fault."

Now was definitely not the time to tell him about my new boyfriend…

"There. How's that?" Toby asked, stepping back to look at what he had done to fix my knee.

"Well it feels a little better. But it still hurts when I try to walk," I said, stepping down from the counter.

"You just need a good night sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

Toby led me upstairs to my bedroom.

"Goodnight," said Toby.

"Wait. What about Riker?"

"Oh, we'll talk all about him in the morning."

"Toby!"

"Goodnight, Megan."

 **The next day…**

 **Megan POV**

I came downstairs to find Toby playing videogames in the living room. I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Toby."

"What?"

"You said we'd talk today. Why were you such a jerk to Riker?"

Toby paused his game, took my hand, and led me out to the kitchen.

"Megan, it's his fault you got hurt."

"Toby, my knee feels so much better today."

"That's not my point. I really don't want you going back over there. And I don't want you talking to him."

"What's so bad about him? He cares about me, Toby!"

"Yeah, a little too much!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's already put you under his spell. Soon enough, you guys will be dating, he'll lead you on to believe that you guys are meant for each other, and then BAM! He'll break your heart."

"Uh… I don't think so…"

"Riley, it's already obvious that he likes you. Do you, or do you not like him back?"

"I don't like him back. He's just a friend. I promise."

I know lying to him seems kind of bad. But I love Riker, and I'm not going to let Toby ruin this for me.

"Toby, I think that's really unfair."

"What?"

"I think I should be able to talk to them and see them. Rydel's still my friend. You can't possibly say anything mean about her, can you?"

"I guess not. Fine, I guess you can still go over there and stuff, but if Riker does anything, call me."

"You know I would Toby, but he's not going to do anything, so I won't have to."

"We'll see about that."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"We should play manhunt tonight," said Rocky.

"Yeah, but let's invite Toby and Megan. We had so much fun with them last time," said Ross.

"Ok, let me text Megan," I said.

"And we could do the same teams as last time," said Ross.

"Actually, can we switch them up a little?" Asked Ellington.

"Why?" Ross asked.

"I don't know. I just want to. Like we could do Riker and Megan, Ryland and Toby, Ross and Rocky, and Rydel and I," said Ellington.

Something's going on between him and my sister…

"Ok, sounds good," said Ross.

"Megan says they'll both be over when it gets dark," I said.

"Great!" Said Ross.

 **Later…**

 **Megan POV**

"Are you sure you're ok with playing manhunt tonight?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. I played it a few weeks ago, and I was fine."

"Alright. Just making sure."

"And if I get paired with Riker, you better not say anything!"

"You're not dating him right?"

"No."

"Well then why would I need to say something?"

"Ok…"

"Well it's getting dark. We should probably go over there now."

"Ok."

Toby and I walked over to the Lynch's house. We were divided into teams of 2. I was paired with Riker again. Toby and Ryland were the ones hunting us first, so we all took off into the woods in different directions. I followed closely behind Riker.

"Megan, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's hide in a tree."

"A tree!?"

"Yeah."

"I can't climb trees!"

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yeah. I can't climb trees!"

"I'll help you. Come on, this tree looks like a good one."

Riker and I walked over to his selected tree. It had big branches, and it was really tall.

"Ok, stand on my knee, then pull yourself onto that branch."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Just try it. I'll help you."

"Fine…"

Riker got down on one knee so I could stand on it. I wasn't very strong, so I was dangling in the tree with the branch under my stomach.

"Riker, this isn't very comfortable."

"Hold on. I'll help you get up."

I felt the branch shake under me, and then I felt Riker sitting next to me.

"Ok, slowly turn to me. Now swing one of your legs over the branch so you're straddling it. Ok, good. Now we're going to go up a branch so they can't see us."

"We're going to go higher!?"

"Yes! Shhh!"

"How!?"

"We'll stand up-"

"Stand!? On the branch!?"

"Yeah. And then we can pull ourselves up higher."

"Maybe you can, but I don't know about me."

"I'll help you."

Somehow, Riker ended up getting us both onto a higher branch.

"See, that wasn't so hard, right?"

I looked down, and immediately held onto the branch tighter.

"Riker, we're so high up! What if we fall!?"

"Shhh! We'll be fine."

"Oh my gosh…"

"What?"

"This is terrifying!"

"Shhh! Megan, I'm right here. You're fine. Ok?"

I felt like I was going to fall any minute.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"Toby asked me if I was dating you, and if I was in love with you."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"But you are, right?"

"Yeah. But I just feel really bad about lying to him. I lied to his face. I just feel really guilty."

"Well then do you think you should tell him?"

"No. Not yet. He… doesn't like you… a lot…"

"Oh…"

"But I'm working on that."

"Shhh! I hear something!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Megan POV**

"It's Toby and Ryland!" I whispered.

"I see you guys!" Ryland shouted, pointing at us.

"That's not good enough! You need to tag us both!" Riker shouted.

Ryland started climbing up the tree. I knew _I_ wasn't going anywhere, but Riker took off climbing higher. I was tagged by Ryland, but Riker wasn't. Riker jumped down from a high branch, and started running through the woods with Toby and Ryland chasing after him. I was all alone now. Stuck in a tree…

 **Riker POV**

I felt like I was losing them. I hid behind a tree, and saw Ryland and Toby run past. Ha! I tricked them! I rested there for a minute, still watching to make sure they were gone. And then I remembered I had a partner. Megan. Where is she? STUCK IN A TREE!

I turned and started running back the way I came. But I had no idea where that tree was. All I knew was that it was somewhere in these woods!

"RIKER!"

I turned around and saw Megan holding onto the branch as tight as she possibly could.

"Riker, please get me down!"

Megan looked terrified and sounded like she was about to cry. And it was all my fault because I made her go up in that tree.

"I'm coming, Megan."

I climbed up to where Megan was.

"Ok, you need to roll over so you're on your stomach. Then I can help you slide down to the branch beneath us."

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Megan. It's a tree. We're only like 8 feet from the ground. Come on. I'll help you."

Eventually, I got Megan down on the first branch. I jumped down, and then let her slide into my arms.

"Please don't make me ever do that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Did you get tagged?"

"Nope. Let's get back home to the base."

"Ok. Do you actually know where that is, this time?"

"Yes. It's this way."

"Ok."

Megan and I made it back to the base, which was the back door and the steps. We sat down since we figured it would be a little while before everyone else got back.

"So I was thinking…" I started.

"What?"

"Do you think I could tell Rocky about us dating?"

"Why?"

"Because Rocky's my brother. We share a room and we tell each other everything. I feel weird keeping this from him."

"But what if he tells Toby? What if he tells other people, and then _they_ tell Toby? He'll find out somehow, and then he'll kill you!"

"I'll make Rocky promise not to tell anyone. If he says he won't tell anyone, then he won't."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No… But I think it is."

"Fine. But if Toby finds out, it's your fault."

"I can live with that."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"I have something I need to tell you," I said as Rocky got in bed.

"Oh no. That's not a good voice. Did you break something?"

I shut off our light, and got in bed.

"No. But I have… news…"

"On what?"

"Megan."

"Did you ask her out!?"

"Shhh! Uh… Kind of…"

"What do you mean, kind of?"

"Well it's kind of a long story. The point is… we're dating now."

"Whoa! Good for you! I knew you totally liked her!"

"Yeah well… thanks…"

"Now what's the long story?"

"You don't want to hear that."

"Yes I do!"

"Why?"

"Because you're not telling me. And if you're not telling me, it must be good!"

"It's embarrassing."

"Even better! Now spill!"

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't feel like being kept awake all night by me bugging you about it, then yes, you have to tell me."

"Fine…"

"Talk!"

"You remember that night you all went out looking for me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… The reason I left was because I was upset."

"Why?"

"Because I heard that Megan was dating this other guy, and that completely devastated me!"

"So what happened?"

"I went to the end of the street, and then to the woods."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you guys probably wouldn't be able to find me there."

"Well what else happened?"

"A few hours later, Megan showed up looking for me."

"How'd she find you?"

"I dropped my phone right by the road, and just by luck, she found me in the woods."

"And?"

"And she begged me to come back, but I didn't want to."

"And?"

"And eventually I did."

"Well where's the part about you guys becoming a couple?"

"Oh. I kind of… blurted out how I felt about her… And then we kept walking. Megan was furious that I was mad. She slipped on this one rock and hurt her knee. I was carrying her home when she said she loved me too."

"A little late, don't you think?"

"I did. But she said she was really shocked, and just didn't know what to say for a few minutes."

"Are you sure this isn't a sympathy thing? Like you carried her back, and she felt bad, so she said she loved you too?"

"Well… Why did you have to say that!?"

"I was just wondering!"

"Well I didn't think that until now!"

"Oh…"

"UGH!"

"Wait! So you guys were paired together tonight right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you guys talk or anything?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to make me feel even worse about something?"

"No, but I thought maybe by what you guys talked about, we might be able to determine whether or not she really likes you or not."

"Oh…"

"So what happened?"

"Oh! Not much. We were too tired from running to talk. I actually feel kind of bad…"

"About?"

"I made her climb a tree."

"Yeah? So?"

"She's never climbed a tree before."

"Did she like it?"

"No! She was terrified! And then I kind of ditched her, and left her stuck in the tree for a little while!"

"Really!?"

"Yes! When I came back, I thought she was going to cry! She sounded like she was about to! I just feel bad for making her do that. And then a few weeks ago with the whole swimming thing! I'm such an idiot!"

"Wait. What swimming thing?"

"I threw her in the pool, and she got mad at me."

"She got mad at you for throwing her in the pool? That's a little ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Not if you can't swim."

"She can't swim!?"

"Nope."

"Riker, you could've done so much better! You could've gotten a girl who climbs trees, and knows how to swim!"

"Stop! I love Megan!"

"Fine… Good luck, then…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rocky turned away from me in bed.

"Rocky! What's that supposed to mean!? Rocky! UGH! You know what? I'm sleeping downstairs tonight."

I pulled the blankets and pillows off my bed, and brought them downstairs. I laid down on the couch, and pulled the blankets over me. It wasn't very comfortable, but I wasn't near Rocky, and that's all I cared about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Next Day…**

 **Megan POV**

Toby was going to be away all day, so I decided to see if Riker wanted to come over so we could hang out and stuff. He texted me back asking if he could come over now. I was still in my pajamas, but I figured he wouldn't even care. And lucky for me, when he came over, he was still in his pajamas too.

I opened the door, and Riker walked in.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Riker said, kind of angrily.

"What's _your_ problem?"

"Rocky!"

"What did he do? Did he tell anyone!?"

Riker gasped and looked down.

"What!?"

"This is bad… This is _really_ bad…"

"What is!?"

"I told Rocky everything last night. We were kind of fighting, and I ended up sleeping downstairs, but I didn't end up getting much sleep at all. I never told him not to tell anyone, and now we're mad at each other, and UGH! I SCREWED UP!"

Riker looked exhausted, upset, mad, and stressed all at the same time. His sleepiness was making him kind of crazy.

"Riker, calm down. Just go over there and make up with him! You can fix it."

"I can't! You know what? Just break up with me now. It'll save me the time later."

"Riker wait! I thought you loved me! Don't you want to try to save this!?"

"I did…"

"Until what?"

"Until Rocky and I talked last night…"

"What are you talking about?"

"He made me realize that you only said that you loved me because of the circumstances."

"What!?"

"It was a sympathy thing. I was carrying you home after I had just poured my heart out to you, and you felt bad, so you said you loved me."

"Riker, that's not at all what happened. I knew I loved you way before that."

"Then why'd you go out on a date with that guy?"

"Because I didn't like you then!"

"What?"

"Halfway through our date, I realized that I was in love with you. I could only think about you, and how cute you were and how you protected me."

"I protected you?"

"Yeah when the power went out, and then the time we had the sleepover. I mean there wasn't really anything to protect me from, but we didn't know that at the time."

"Oh…"

"When I said I loved you, I meant it. And I love you even more, now."

"Really?"

"Yeah… And if you really loved me, you'd go over there and fix things with Rocky!"

"Well…"

"Riker!"

"Ok, ok. Fine. I'll go in a little while."

"Go now."

"I don't want to go now."

"Why not?"

"I'm… scared…"

"Riker, he's your brother!"

"I know…"

"If you won't talk to him, I'll go!"

"Megan no! Don't!"

"Why not?"

"He'll tell you embarrassing things about me, especially since he's mad at me!"

"Riker, get a grip, and go talk to him, then."

"In a little while."

"Now."

"Megan."

"Go, Riker."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then maybe I won't want a boyfriend who's afraid of his own brother!"

"Ok fine! I'm going!"

Riker left, and eventually came back a little while later.

"So? What happened?"

"He told Ellington, Ross, and Ryland."

"Really!?"

"Yeah… He was mad and wanted to embarrass me."

"How is dating me embarrassing? Do I embarrass you!?"

"No! It's not like that! It's just that he knows I don't like telling people who I like and stuff. It's just really personal. So he knew it would embarrass me if everyone knew who I liked."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well did you tell everyone else not to tell Toby!?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"What'd they say?"

"Nothing…"

"But you told them?"

"Yeah."

 **30 Minutes Earlier…**

 **Toby POV**

I was hanging out at my friend Tyler's house when Ryland texted me. I looked at my phone.

"Why didn't you tell me about your sister?" Ryland texted.

"What are you talking about?" I texted back.

"Her and Riker?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're a thing now."

"Like dating!?"

"Yeah."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"Nope. And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that you told me."

"Why?"

"I want to see how long it takes before Megan tells me, herself."

"Oh, ok."

"I have to go. I'll text you later. But thanks for telling me."

When I get home, I'm going to kill both of them…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker, wake up!" Megan said, shaking me.

I opened my eyes, and realized I had fallen asleep on the couch in Megan's living room.

"I let you sleep for a few hours, but Toby's going to be home around dinnertime, and I wanted us to have some time together without Toby watching."

"Oh. Yeah. That's totally fine. Sorry, I'm so tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Couches aren't very comfortable."

"I know. You told me. What do you want to do today?"

"Well it's kind of hot out. We could go swimming."

"I guess so."

I realized that Megan couldn't swim.

"Oh wait! You don't like swimming, do you?"

"No… But it's fine. Let me go change."

I felt bad for making Megan do something she wasn't comfortable doing. But it was really hot today. And she said she didn't mind.

Megan came down the stairs wearing a bikini. We walked over to my house together. I got changed, and then we headed outside to my pool. Megan sat down at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water. I stepped up on the diving board, and jumped in. The water felt amazing. When I came back up to the surface, I swam over to Megan.

"Do you want to swim?" I asked.

I felt bad that she was sitting on the edge. She was probably really hot.

"Uh… I don't think so…"

"Are you sure?"

"Riker… You know I can't swim."

"Well… I could try to teach you."

"Riker, the whole thing scares me. I really just don't want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Riker, I get really scared, especially when Toby isn't around."

"But _I'm_ here."

"So?"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Riker I don't know about this."

"Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Fine. But only because it's really hot today."

"Great."

I pushed myself up on the edge next to Megan.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to jump in?"

Megan's eyes widened.

"Ok, never mind. That's a horrible idea," I said.

"I want to have fun, Riker, but I want to feel safe."

"Uh… Do you remember when I picked you up and jumped in with you?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you want to do that? That way you wouldn't be jumping in alone, and I'd be right there. I'll bring you back to the edge."

"Uh…"

"Come on. You'll be fine, I promise."

"You're going to hold onto me the whole time, and bring me to the edge?"

"Yes. I promise I won't let anything happen."

"Fine…"

Megan and I walked up to the diving board together. I picked her up when we got to the edge. She put her arms around my neck, and held on.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"You'll be fine Megan."

"Ok just jump already. Get it over with."

"Ok, here we go."

I jumped off, and Megan screamed while holding on even tighter. I swam us back up to the surface, and over to the edge. Megan grabbed on.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"See? I told you you'd be fine."

"I know. I just don't really like jumping off."

"Ok… Well what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. I can't really do much except hang onto the edge."

"Well… I could get you a float, and then I could pull you around on it."

"Do we have to swim?"

"Megan, can I try teaching you? It's a lot of fun."

"I don't want to learn."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared!"

"Scared about what?"

"Drowning!"

"Megan, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Can I teach you?"

"I guess so…"

"Ok. You just have to cup your hands, move your arms like this, and kick."

"Ok…"

Megan started out ok, but 7 feet later, she was slowly slipping under the water. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the edge.

"See? I can't swim, and I feel like I'm going to drown! I don't like this."

"But nothing happened! I was here! You're ok. Come on. Let me try to teach you how to float."

"Riker, I really don't want to do anything else."

"Please? It's really easy. I'll help you."

"Fine."

I pulled Megan over to the ladder so I could hold onto it while I helped her.

"Ok, so I need you to flip over on your back. You don't really need to do anything. I'll help you."

"What's going to happen?"

"You might go underwater for a second. But you'll pop right back up. And I'm right here. I'll support you if you need it."

Well guess what? She needed it.

She wasn't comfortable, and she was too scared to even have a chance to float. She kept freaking out.

"Megan, calm down! You're fine!"

"I'm going to go underwater!"

"Only for a second!"

"I don't want to!"

"Ok. How about I'll help you."

"How?"

"I'll put my hands underneath you, and you can see how it's supposed to feel. And then if you're looking good, I'll take my hands away, and let you float there."

"No! Don't take your hands away! Promise me, you won't."

"Ok, I won't. I promise. Ok, lean back. You'll come close to going underwater, but I won't let you, ok?"

"Ok."

Finally, she relaxed! After a minute, I helped her up, and she grabbed onto the ladder.

"See? That wasn't so bad, right?"

"I guess not…"

"We'll work on it. You'll know how to swim in no time."

"If you think so…"

"What do you want to do now?"

"Riker, I really don't want to swim anymore. Or float, or do anything else in the pool. Can we just watch a movie or something?"

"But it's really hot out!"

"I don't care. I don't want to be in the pool anymore."

"Fine…"

Megan and I got out, grabbed our towels, and headed inside my house.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Are you mad?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I don't like swimming."

"I'm not mad. You're allowed to like and dislike whatever you want to. It's just kind of annoying how you don't enjoy something I love. But I'm not mad. Now what movie?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"That you're not mad."

"Megan, I'm not mad at you."

"Ok. Actually, I just remembered, I have to help my mom with something today. I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye, Riker."

I watched Megan walk out of my house, and back to her own. I was upset because she thought I was mad at her, and she made up some excuse to leave. But I wasn't mad at her! I was just frustrated because I love swimming, and she doesn't. I wasn't mad!

I walked out the back door and jumped in the pool. As I swam around, I thought about Megan. I had to fix things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Megan POV**

When I got home, I went upstairs to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed, trying to understand. Why would Riker be mad if I couldn't swim? I think he's just being a jerk. He's being too picky, and trying to make me be the perfect girlfriend. He should love me for who I am.

I heard a knock on the door downstairs, so I ran down to answer it.

"Hey. Sorry. I forgot my key. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Toby said.

"Nope. I was just upstairs. I wasn't really doing anything."

"Oh…"

"Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Weird."

"I'm not being weird."

"Ok… Why are you home early?"

"Something came up with Tyler, so I had to leave early."

"Oh. Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. It wasn't really that important."

"Oh. Ok…"

"So what did _you_ do today?"

"Not much…"

"You seem mad about something."

"No. I'm just a little overtired."

"Ok…"

I looked at Toby. He was still acting strange. I just didn't know why exactly… Maybe something happened between him and Tyler…

"Ok, well I'm going to go back upstairs then," I said, starting to walk away.

"Wait! I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me. Like hang out together like we used to when we were younger. I feel like now that we're older, we're kind of drifting apart a little bit. Remember how we always used to have our sibling sleepovers every week? We'd talk about the craziest stuff while mom and dad were sleeping. And that one time we snuck out to get ice cream? I miss those days."

"Ok. We could do something. What did you have in mind?"

"Uh… Well we could have one of our famous sibling sleepovers like we used to."

"Does it have to be in the basement? It's kind of creepy down there."

"No we could do it in one of our rooms."

"Ok. When?"

"How about tonight?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

 **Later…**

 **Toby POV**

I tried busting them earlier when I came home early and pretended to forget my key. But Megan was alone! And then with the whole sleepover thing, I kind of sprung it on her last minute. I wanted her to have a problem with it being tonight because she was doing something with Riker, but no! She was completely fine with it! If I'm going to bust them, I'm going to have to come up with a really good plan…

 **Megan POV**

"Megan!" Toby called.

"What!?"

"Riker's here! He wants to talk to you!"

I walked down the stairs to find Riker sitting at the kitchen table. I sat down next to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

Toby sat down at the table across from us, and rested his head on his hand. He was completely staring at us!

"Toby?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just… sitting here."

"Can Riker and have some privacy to talk please?"

Toby sighed.

"Fine…"

I waited until Toby was all the way upstairs before I turned back to Riker.

"What's up?" I asked again.

"Megan, this morning… I really wasn't mad at you. Sure it's a bummer you can't swim, but I still love you."

"Shhh! A little quieter please! Toby's right upstairs!"

"Oh…"

"You're really not mad?"

"No. I promise I'm not. I'm sorry you thought I was."

"It's ok…"

"What was with Toby a minute ago?"

"You mean the whole staring at us thing?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. He came home early today. I think he might have had a fight with his friend, but I'm not sure. He's been acting really strange since he's come home. And now he wants to hang out like we used to when we were younger. We're having a sibling sleepover tonight."

"Do you think he suspects something?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Well if you guys are having a sleepover, you better make sure to delete any texts between us. You don't want him to take your phone while you're sleeping or anything and find out about us."

"I've already deleted all our texts since… the night everything happened. I've been trying to be really careful."

"Ok, good."

"Is everything still good with your siblings and stuff?"

"As far as I know. Nobody's really said anything. I don't think they really think much of it."

"Ok, that's good."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't mean to kick you out or anything, but if you stay here much longer, Toby might start suspecting something."

"Yeah, I totally get it."

"Ok. I'll text you later though."

"Ok. Bye Megan."

"Bye."

 **Later…**

 **Toby POV**

I was laying on the ground across from my sister. It was really late, and she hadn't really told me much of anything. I'll have to ask her somehow… Somehow without seeming too suspicious… I'll just try being casual…

"So why did Riker come over today?" I asked.

"I don't know. We just talked for a few minutes."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Just stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Toby, that's my business."

"See? That's what scares me."

"What?"

"You're hiding something."

"I am not! You really want to know what we were talking about?"

"Yes!"

"He was apologizing for something he did. That's it."

"What did he do?"

"He thought I was mad about something, but I wasn't really, and he just wanted to clear things up. It was nothing."

"What did he think you were mad about?"

"Toby! Stop asking that kind of stuff! That's my business!"

"I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Toby, remember when he threw me in the pool, and I called you down, and you kicked him out?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm not ok, or I need help, I'll come to you. But right now, everything's fine! I promise."

"So you guys aren't dating or anything?"

"No…"

She lied to my face. Again.

"Why do you think we're together?"

"Because you guys hang around together a lot."

"So? We're friends. Friends hang around together a lot. It's like you and Tyler. Ok, my turn to ask questions. Why did you come home early from Tyler's? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No. I told you. Something came up."

"Toby, come on. I answered your questions. It's only fair if you answer some of mine."

"It's kind of Tyler's business. Not mine."

"Fine…"

"Do you want to go to bed now?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'll be right back. I have to brush my teeth and stuff. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Perfect. That's just enough time for me to start my plan.

I found Megan's phone under her pillow, found Riker's contact, and started typing a text.

"Hey boyfriend. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow so we can talk in private?" I texted.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Riker texted back.

"In the back parking lot of the mall at 11:30 tomorrow night."

"Ok. See you then."

Perfect. He totally bought it. Now I just have to wait until tomorrow…

I quickly deleted the texts before Megan got back.

"Ok, goodnight Toby," said Megan as she got into bed.

"Goodnight Megan," I said back, as I turned away from her, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Next Day…**

 **Megan POV**

Toby and I went over to the Lynch's because it was too hot to do anything but swim. I wasn't very happy, but Toby would be there if I needed help. And Riker would be there too. I was starting to trust him with the whole pool thing. But I still didn't like it.

I watched Toby get pushed in by Ryland. And then Riker swam up next to me.

"Hey Megan," said Riker.

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm here."

"Oh… Right…"

"But it's _so_ hot."

"Do you want to jump in with me?"

"Uh…"

"Come on. Just like yesterday."

"Fine."

Riker got out of the pool and walked over to the diving board with me.

"Megan, what are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Riker and I are going to jump in the pool together."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah. He won't let anything happen to me."

Toby rolled his eyes and then went back to splashing Ryland in the face.

"Ok, ready?" Riker asked.

"You have to pick me up."

"Well you were doing so good yesterday, I thought maybe I would just hold your hand this time."

I looked at Riker. If he was trying to make me mad, he was doing a really good job of it.

"Riker, I don't want to. Please just pick me up, and jump in."

"Ok."

Sure enough, Riker picked me up, and jumped in the pool. When we came up, he brought me to the edge.

"Having fun?" Riker asked.

"Not really."

"Sorry… Do you want some ice cream? We have some inside."

"Sure."

I followed Riker inside to the kitchen. Almost immediately, Toby came in.

"What are you guys doing?" Toby asked.

"He's just getting me some ice cream because I don't like swimming, and I'm hot," I said.

Toby waited for us to go back outside before he left too. He definitely seemed like he was watching us or something.

 **Later that night…**

 **Toby POV**

At 11:00, I snuck down from my bedroom so I could go bust Riker. Unfortunately, Megan heard me, and came downstairs right before I was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Megan asked.

"Tyler's."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Do mom and dad know about this?"

"No. Don't tell them. I just need to give Tyler something, and then I'm coming right back."

"What are you giving him?"

"None of your business!"

"Well why can't it wait until tomorrow morning?"

"It just can't, ok?"

"Fine."

"Promise you won't tell mom and dad?"

"Fine. I won't."

"Thanks Megan."

I quietly slipped out the front door, got in my car, and drove to the mall. Time to kill Riker…

 **Riker POV**

When I got to the mall parking lot, I made sure everything was perfect. I got flowers for Megan. I took the flowers and got out. Somehow, I accidentally locked myself out of my car. But I figured it wouldn't matter. Megan could give me a ride home, and tomorrow I could come back with my extra set of keys. I leaned against my car, looking for Megan's.

A few minutes later, I saw someone walking toward me. But I couldn't really see because I was at the far end of the parking lot, and it was dark. But whoever this person was, wasn't Megan.

"I thought I'd see you here."

As the person got closer, I realized it was Toby. I tried to get in my car, but I had forgotten that it was locked.

"Toby. What are you doing here?"

"Busting you."

"For what?"

"Dating my sister."

"I'm not dating Megan."

"Oh really? Then who are those flowers for?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

"Wait. So it was you who texted me last night?"

"Now we're using our brain."

"Why are you doing this?"

Toby walked closer until he had me pressed up against my car.

"Because you're dating my sister. And guess what? I don't like you. And if you don't break up with her, something bad is going to happen."

"What?"

"I'll go out with _your_ sister, and see how _you_ like it. And when I'm done with her, her reputation will be ripped to shreds."

My eyes widened.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Break up with Megan immediately. And if you tell her the reason for doing it, something even worse will happen. Say nothing at all to anyone. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Break up with Megan."

"And?"

"Not say anything to anyone."

"Good. If you do that, I won't hurt your sister."

Toby stepped closer so he was only inches from my face.

"But if you pull _anything_ , I'll make you sorry you did."

I nodded quickly, and Toby stepped back again.

"Well… I'll see you around…" Toby said as he walked away.

What just happened? How did he even find out? And now I'm locked out of my car…

 **Rocky POV**

"Where are you going? It's late!" Rydel said as I walked toward the door.

"I have to go pick up Riker. He locked himself out of his car."

"Ok. Be safe."

"I will."

I drove to the mall. I spotted Riker, and drove over to him. When he got in, I finally realized that he was crying.

"Riker, what happened?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Riker, you can tell me anything."

"No I can't! It's all your fault anyways!"

"What did _I_ do?"

"You just _had_ to tell everyone that I was in love with Megan!"

"Riker-"

"Stop. Just don't say anything else. Just drive home. I don't want to talk about this anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Next Day…**

 **Riker POV**

I slowly walked over to Megan's house. I had to break up with her. There was no way I was risking it for Rydel. Not only could Toby hurt her reputation, but it would probably hurt the reputation for R5 too.

I knocked on the door, and Toby answered it. Great…

"Riker. What a surprise," Toby said, smiling.

"I need to talk to Megan."

"Well Megan's in the shower right now."

"When can I talk to her?"

"Whenever she's done."

"How long do you think that'll be?"

"Probably like 5 minutes."

"Can I just wait here?"

"Fine."

I sat down in the kitchen, and nervously waited for Megan to finish. Toby went upstairs, leaving me all alone. But I was glad he was gone because he definitely scared me… A lot…

 **Megan POV**

I walked into my room, and made my bed. Toby came in and closed my door.

"What?" I asked.

"Riker's here."

"Oh…"

"He's downstairs. He wants to talk about something."

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"I don't know… It just seems like he's upset or something…"

"What!?"

"I don't know…"

I pushed past my brother, and went down the stairs. Riker was sitting in the kitchen. Toby was right. He looked really upset.

"Riker? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, of course. Do you want to go to my room?"

"Yeah."

I led Riker up to my bedroom and closed the door. Toby wasn't still there, and I was glad. Riker and I sat down on my bed.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Yeah… Well… No… I don't know…"

"Riker, what's going on?"

"Megan… I… I'm breaking up with you."

"You're what!?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Wait! Riker! Why!?"

I ran and stood in front of my bedroom door, stopping Riker from leaving.

"Riker, why?" I asked again, starting to cry.

"Megan, please move. I have to go."

"Riker, at least tell me why!"

"Megan, I can't."

Riker gently pushed me out of the way, and left. I collapsed on the floor, crying.

 **Riker POV**

I had never felt so awful before. I loved Megan more than anything, and knowing that I made her cry, just totally killed me inside. I ran out of her house, and back to my own. When I finally made it to my bedroom, I fell on my bed, in tears.

"Riker?"

"Go away, Rydel."

She had to come in anyways…

"Oh my gosh, Riker! What happened!?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ok, well is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yes…"

 **Megan POV**

"Megan!? Are you ok!?" Toby asked, sitting down on the floor next to me.

I didn't say anything.

"Megan, come here. At least cry on your bed. You'll be much more comfortable than on the floor."

Toby helped move me to my bed, and sat down next to me again.

"Megan, what happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Megan, you can tell me anything."

"No I can't!"

"Why not?"

"You'll be mad."

"No I won't."

"Toby…"

"If you tell me, I promise I won't be mad."

"Really? You promise?"

"I promise. I won't."

I sighed.

"Do you want the whole story?"

"Yeah."

Toby started rubbing my back.

"Well do you remember the night Riker went missing?"

"Yeah?"

"And I found him in the woods?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… That night… He told me he loved me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I told him I felt the same. So we both decided to go out. But we didn't want to tell anyone. Like you… I knew you'd be mad."

"So you've been dating him this whole time?"

"Yeah…"

"Megan."

"I know! I should've told you! I wanted to! I really did! I just didn't want you to be mad! I was trying to find the right time to tell you, but… I don't know!"

"Well what else happened?"

"Uh… Well… I went over his house the other day to go swimming."

"You? Swimming?"

"Yeah. It was really hot out. And he said he'd make sure nothing would happen. He was actually trying to teach me how to swim… And then when he came over here… He broke up with me…" I finished, crying even harder.

"Why did he break up with you?"

"I don't know! He wouldn't even tell me!"

"Awww. Come here."

Toby pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be ok, Megan…"

"He wouldn't even tell me why he broke up with me, though! How could he do that to me!? How could he be so mean!? I always thought he was so cute, and sweet, and nice, and… How could he do that to me!? I don't understand, Toby!"

"I don't know… But didn't I tell you that I didn't like him? I didn't think it would be good for you guys to become friends. I told you he'd pull you under his spell and then break your heart."

"Don't rub it in! I already feel awful!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Megan."

"I can't believe he did that to me…"

"It's going to be ok, Megan."

I sighed, and stayed in Toby's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A Few Days Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker?" Rydel asked, sitting down on my bed.

"What?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess so."

I heard my door click closed.

"Riker, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you've been crying in your room for days now!"

"Rydel."

"What? Riker, anything you say, stays in this room. It's between _us_. I won't tell anyone. Please tell me."

"I broke up with Megan."

"You what!?"

"I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I just did, ok?"

"Well… Why are you so upset then?"

"Because I love her, Rydel!"

"Then why'd you break up with her?"

"Because I had to!"

"Why!?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Riker."

"Rydel, I can't tell you."

"Well is there anything I can do for you?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk to Megan?"

"No…"

"Well she's downstairs crying right now, so I think you should."

"She's downstairs!?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She came over and wanted to talk."

"She's crying?"

"Yeah. She's in the living room right now. She's sitting on the couch next to Ross. He's trying to calm her down."

I sighed. I knew I had to talk to her.

"Fine."

I got out of bed, and walked over to the mirror. I tried to make myself look normal. But that was almost impossible. My hair was all messed up, I had tearstains all down my face, my face was red, and so were my eyes.

"Ready?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Rydel opened the door for me, and I walked downstairs. Megan was sitting next to Ross. He was rubbing her back and whispering something to her. I walked over to her, and she looked up at me. Her eyes were full of so much hurt and sadness. It made me feel super guilty. I held out my hand to her, and luckily, she took it. I led her out the backdoor. We sat down on the concrete steps.

"So why are you here?" I asked, trying not to make myself cry again.

"Riker, it's fine if you wanted to break up with me. You're allowed to make your own decisions. But you should at least have the decency to tell me why you're breaking my heart! You are being such a jerk by not telling me why! I never thought you would hurt me like this! How could you do that to me!?" Megan shouted, standing up.

I immediately stood up, and took her hand.

"Megan."

"What!? What, Riker?"

"It's not my fault."

"It's not your fault!? How can you possibly think that!? You broke my heart, Riker! You broke up with me! How is it not your fault!?"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course you can't… I don't know why I even came over here," Megan said shaking her head.

Megan started walking back to her house. I ran after her.

"Megan wait!"

She ignored me and went inside her house. I opened her front door, and stopped when I saw her talking to Toby.

"Riker, just go home," Megan said.

"Megan, please! Give me a chance!"

"Do you want me to kick him out?" Toby asked.

Megan looked back at me.

"Megan, please. Please let me talk. _Please_."

"Fine."

I followed Megan up to her room.

"What do you want?" Megan asked, crossing her arms.

"I can explain. But you can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"I'll explain why. But you need to give me a chance. I can't stand having you mad at me."

"Then why'd you break up with me!?"

"Megan… Somehow… Toby found out about us dating."

"What!?"

"Shhh! I got a text from your phone saying you wanted to meet and talk in private in the mall parking lot one night. Instead of you, it was from Toby. He threatened that if I didn't break up with you, he'd go out with Rydel and totally trash her reputation. And I'm not allowed to tell anyone about this, especially you. But I can't stand knowing that you're crying and you're upset because of me. I needed to tell you. Can you _please_ forgive me, Megan?"

"Get out."

"What!?"

"Toby! Get Riker out!"

Toby came running into Megan's room, and pulled me down the stairs. He pushed me out the door, and I ended up falling down the front steps because he shoved me so hard.

But what happened? I told her the truth! Why did she kick me out? She can't be mad at me! I can't stand it! I love her so much, and I hurt her! How could I do that!? I just don't understand anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

I woke up when I heard my window slide open. I looked over, and saw Rocky fast asleep in bed. So how did my window get open!? Our room was on the second floor, so nobody could break in. Right?

I tried to ignore it, and go back to sleep, but I heard noises! I got up, and slowly walked over to the window. There was a ladder there! Just as I looked down, someone's head came into view only a foot away from mine.

"Megan!?"

"Shhh!"

"What are you doing here?"

Megan put her hand around my neck, kissed me, and started crying.

"What was that for? Wait, do you believe me?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you one last time. I always believed you. But I still wanted Toby to believe I was mad at you so I had him throw you out."

"Wait. Did you say kiss me one last time?"

"Yeah…"

"What's this about?"

"Riker, I'll talk for a few minutes, but can I at least come in? I'm up 2 stories on a ladder I had to steal out of my dad's shed in the middle of the night."

"Oh. Right…"

I helped Megan in through the window, and then we walked downstairs to the living room.

"Megan, tell me what's going on," I said, as I sat down on the couch.

"Riker, here's the thing. I still love you, and I'm happy you told me about what happened. But I don't know why you didn't just tell me in the first place! If you had just told me, I wouldn't have had to go through all the pain you caused me! It really hurt, Riker!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I was just scared of what Toby would do! I thought that if Toby saw I broke up with you, maybe in a little while, he might change his mind, and we could get back together. I had the perfect plan. I was going to do all of these things to show Toby I wasn't bad like he thought I was."

"Well congratulations. You broke my heart in the process."

"Megan, I'm sorry! But I still love you! Won't you please forgive me and take me back?"

"Riker, I forgive you, but I'm not getting back together with you. I'm sorry."

"Megan! Why!?"

"I don't know why you didn't just tell me in the first place!"

"I was scared of what Toby would do!"

"So you break my heart instead!?"

"He was going to ruin Rydel's reputation! And that could be bad for R5!"

"But Riker, Toby's my brother. I wouldn't let him do anything like that! I could tell our parents. He can't bully you into doing things! I don't know why you decided to hurt me instead…"

"Megan-"

"No. Riker, look. I better go. Please just… Stay away from me, ok?"

"Are you going to tell Toby I told you?"

"No way! I would never do that to you! I actually care about you!"

"Megan-"

"Just stop. I have to go. I have to put the ladder back before anyone wakes up and catches me doing anything. Bye Riker."

"Megan!"

"Riker, seriously. Stop. It's over."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The Next Day…**

 **Megan POV**

"Megan! Rydel's here! She wants to talk to you!" Toby called.

When I didn't respond, Toby came up to my room.

"You're still crying?" Toby asked.

"Toby, I love him."

"Well Rydel's here."

"Fine. Tell her she can come up."

"Ok."

I tried to pull myself together before Rydel came up, but it was no use. I was heartbroken.

"Hey Megan."

"Hey…"

Rydel came over, sat on my bed, and started rubbing my back. She could always make me feel so calm, no matter what was happening.

"I heard you and Riker broke up."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Megan! I'm going to Tyler's! I'll be back later!" Toby called from downstairs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rydel asked.

I waited until I saw Toby drive away until I said anything.

"I hate him so much."

"Riker?"

"No. Toby."

"Why!?"

"Because he is the biggest jerk in the world."

"What happened?"

"You can't tell him anything I say."

"I swear, I won't."

"He hates Riker. He's being so overprotective. When Riker and I first decided we were going to date, we kept it a secret so he wouldn't find out. He asked me a few times if I was dating Riker, because he knew I liked him, and I lied to him. He found out somehow, and busted Riker. He even threatened him!"

"What did he say?"

"He wanted Riker to break up with me or else he would do something bad to your reputation. And he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this, especially me."

"So what happened?"

"Riker broke up with me, and he didn't tell me why. Then I went over and asked him, and he finally told me everything."

"So why are you upset? Can't you just get Toby in trouble or yell at him or something, and then get back together again with my brother?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well here's the thing. Toby doesn't know that I know about all this. I've been pretending I have no idea. So I don't exactly know what to do. And I don't want to get Riker in trouble with Toby. Or even you. It could hurt R5 if Toby really decided to do something. And… I'm not sure I want to get back together with him anyway…"

"Why wouldn't you get back together? That's why you're crying, right?"

"Rydel, I'm completely in love with him. But he broke my heart."

"But he felt like he had to so he could keep everyone safe."

"Yeah, but he could've just told me in the first place, and then we could've faked the breakup for Toby, and then I would've never had to go through all this!"

"Well… You have a good point there."

"And even if I did want to get back together with him, I think I blew my chances."

"Why?"

"Because I yelled at him for doing that to me. He just came over one day, broke up with me, and wouldn't tell me why! How would you feel if someone did that to you!?"

"Pretty awful…"

"Yeah, well I felt more than _pretty_ _awful_."

"I'm sorry, Megan."

"I'm just so mad he did that to me, I could kill him!"

"Did he at least apologize?"

"Well… Yeah, but I still went through all of that, and I'm still really mad."

"I know."

"Why did you even come over here? Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah. I came over because I was worried about you. I wanted to see if you wanted to talk. I knew you had Toby, but sometimes guys don't understand. And if Riker was that upset, and he was the one that did the breaking up, I figured things would be even worse with _you_."

"He's upset?"

"Megan, he's stayed in bed for the past few days! He's practically crying his eyes out!"

I sighed.

"What?"

"I just don't know what to do, Rydel!"

"About what?"

"About Toby."

"Oh. I think you should tell your parents. They'll know how to handle it."

"Well… I'll think about it… But he's 19. They can't tell him what to do anymore."

"True… But they're still his parents, and it's not ok for Toby to act like this. Trust me, they'll know what to do, and they'll put an end to it."

"Ok… Thanks Rydel. And thanks for coming over to talk. I love having a friend like you."

"Any time, Megan. And I think you're awesome too."

I gave Rydel a hug, and then she left. I needed to work up the courage to tell my parents, but I didn't know if I was actually going to go through with that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A Few Days Later…**

 **Rydel POV**

"Riker?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Come on. Get up. You've been in bed for days now! Have you talked to Megan?"

"No…"

"Ok… Well I'll be back in a little while. But when I get back, you better be out of bed!"

"Maybe…"

"Riker."

"I'll try."

I went over to Megan's house and knocked on the door.

"What do _you_ want?" Toby asked.

"I want to talk to you," I said, pulling Toby out the door.

"You want to talk to _me_?"

"Toby, I know what you've been doing! And it's not ok! You can't bully people like that! You can't threaten either! And if you don't stop, I'll go to the police, and they'll make you stop!"

"Wait. How do you know about this?"

"Megan told me. And I think it's pretty horrible that you did that to your own sister! Even if you don't like who she's dating, if you loved her, you would just deal with it! My brother makes her happy!"

"Rydel, I don't want her dating!"

"Why not?"

"Her last boyfriend treated her horribly! When they broke up, she was devastated! I don't want to see her go through that again."

"You mean like how she's crying in her room because you broke them up?"

"I hurt my sister…"

"Yeah. You did."

"I didn't mean to though! I just didn't want her to get hurt by Riker!"

"Toby, Riker's my brother. And under normal circumstances, if he was going to break up with Megan, it wouldn't have happened like this. Riker's a sensitive guy, and he would never want to hurt your sister. You don't know how upset he is that he had to do that to her. He hates seeing her so upset."

"Rydel, do you think she'll even forgive me?"

"Toby, she's your sister. She might be mad at first, but I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually."

"Do you think you could come and help me?"

"Sure."

I followed Toby upstairs to Megan's room. She was in bed, still crying, just like my brother.

"Megan, can I talk to you for a second?" Toby asked.

"I guess so…"

"Megan, I know Riker told you about what I did."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing. Calm down. Rydel talked to me. I shouldn't have done that to you guys. I was just scared he was going to hurt you. But now I know he never would. I'm really sorry, Megan."

"How could you do that to me, Toby!?"

"Megan, I just wanted to protect you."

"I'm 17 years old. I don't need your protection!"

"I know. I'm so sorry, Megan."

Megan just glared back at her brother.

"Megan, I'm really sorry! What do you want me to say?"

"I just wish you hadn't done that. You only thought about what _you_ wanted. Not what I wanted."

"Well do you know what I want now?"

"Toby-"

"I want you to go over to Rydel's, and go get Riker back."

"You don't mean that."

"Megan, I do. I just want you to be happy. You love Riker. Go get him back."

"I would… But I just don't know if I want to anymore…"

"What!? Megan!"

"Toby, I'm really glad you apologized, and I accept your apology, but you might have ruined things between me and Riker forever. But… Thank you for apologizing."

Megan gave Toby a hug, but she was still really upset. Were things between her and Riker really over forever?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Riker POV**

I heard Rydel come back from wherever she went. She was coming up the stairs, probably to my room. When she sees that I'm still in bed, she's going to be so mad…

"Riker."

"I know, I know. You told me to get up, but you know what? I've lost Megan. And I can't even do anything about it."

"Riker-"

"Can you please just not talk about it?"

"Riker, I talked to Toby."

"You did!? What happened? Did he do something to you!?"

"No. Look, Megan told me what happened."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I went over and yelled at Toby."

"And?"

"He's really sorry."

"He is!?"

"Yeah. He realized that he shouldn't have done that, and he apologized to Megan and everything."

"What did Megan say?"

"She was glad he apologized."

"Do you think she'll get back together with me!?"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Why?"

"It didn't sound like she thought it would be a good idea."

"Oh…"

"But maybe all she needs is a little convincing! Riker, you love her. And she still loves you. You need to go over there, and get your girl back!"

"What will Toby think?"

"Riker, he's fine with it."

"He'll be mad."

"Riker, someone's here to talk to you," Ross said, appearing in the doorway.

"See, I bet it's Megan, and she wants to get back together with you," Rydel said, pushing me out the door.

When I saw who was here to talk to me, I froze. It was Toby. Immediately, my heart started pounding.

"Riker, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Toby asked.

Outside? Where we're all alone? Where no one can hear me scream for help?

"Uh… Sure…" I said, following Toby out the door.

Toby and I sat down on my front steps. I was already shorter than Toby, but I must have seemed so pathetic to him! I looked awful since I had been crying, and I was scared to death of what was going to happen next!

"Riker?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have threatened you like that. I'm really sorry, Riker."

"Uh… I guess it's ok."

"Are you going to get back together with my sister?"

"Uh…"

"Riker, Megan loves you. I just want her to be happy. I think it would be awesome if you were her boyfriend again."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. But I don't think she wants to get back together with me."

"Riker, she might have told you that, but she's completely in love with you. I think you should go talk to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well… Ok. But I have to go change and stuff first."

"No you don't."

"Toby, I need to wash my face, fix my hair, and change out of my pajamas."

"No you don't. Riker, Megan doesn't care what you look like. She loves you because you're you. And the longer you wait, the harder it'll be to get her back."

"Ok, I'll just go now then…"

I nervously walked over to Megan's with Toby following me. Thankfully, Toby let me go up the stairs alone. I knocked on Megan's door.

"Who is it?"

Awww! She was crying.

"Riker."

Silence.

"Megan, can I please talk to you?"

"Ok…"

I went into Megan's room, and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Megan?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Megan wrapped her arms around me, and cried into my shoulder.

"Riker, it just hurts so much!"

"What does?"

"Crying in my room all alone!"

"Awww Megan…"

"Why are you even here?" Megan asked, pulling away from me.

"Megan… Toby talked to me. We got everything straightened out."

"What do you mean?"

"Toby thinks it would be cool if we went out again."

Megan didn't say anything. She just kind of stared out into the distance, and it broke my heart. It was true then… She didn't want to get back together with me. But I had to try.

"Megan? Please make me the happiest guy ever and be my girlfriend again."

"Riker… I don't know about this…"

"Why not? Toby's finally ok with it! It's the perfect situation."

"I don't know…"

"Megan? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Riker, I don't know if I want to go out with you."

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you still loved me."

"Well yeah, I still love you. Do you love _me_?"

"Yeah. More than anything. Megan, I love you so much. I just can't imagine if you weren't my girlfriend."

Someone knocked on Megan's door.

"Come in!" I called.

Toby walked in, and sat down on the other side of Megan.

"Are you guys ok?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Are you guys back together?"

"Not exactly," I said, looking down.

"Megan, you love Riker, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then get back together with him. I just want you to be happy again. I shouldn't have messed with your relationship in the first place. If I hadn't, you guys would still be together. I just want to see you happy again."

"Thanks Toby. Could Riker and I have a moment alone for a second?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Toby walked out and closed the door.

"Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend again?"

Megan leaned in and kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

 **The end.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. I've been really conflicted lately with my fanfiction… I started 2 stories, but I don't know if I'm happy with either one… I started a third, and I think I'll finish it, so I'll start uploading it. It's called** ** _Guys_** ** _Can_** ** _Change_** **. It's about Riker. Thanks for reading. ~ Kylie**


End file.
